<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Help To Stop The Virus by CourageousPineapple</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25659601">Help To Stop The Virus</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CourageousPineapple/pseuds/CourageousPineapple'>CourageousPineapple</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Folk Songs, Queen (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>COVID-19, Gen, Please wear a mask, Song: We Will Rock You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:01:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>149</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25659601</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CourageousPineapple/pseuds/CourageousPineapple</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A song about wearing masks.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Help To Stop The Virus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I believe we should all be wearing masks.  Here in the United States of Stupidity, we have made this issue political.  My sister-in-law sent me a picture of a sign someone had made with the words "No mask on your face / You big disgrace / Spreading your germs all over the place" with a drawing for Freddie Mercury in the iconic pose, wearing the yellow jacket with his arm raised.  Whoever made that sign, thank you, you were the inspiration for this song!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Help To Stop The Virus<br/>
(to the tune of “We Will Rock You” by Brian May)</p>
<p>Buddy, you’re a child, don’t care who you kill,<br/>
‘Cause you say it’s your right to choose no mask.<br/>
No mask on your face,<br/>
You big disgrace,<br/>
Spreading your germs all over the place.</p>
<p>CHORUS:<br/>
Help to stop the virus!<br/>
Wear your, wear your mask please!</p>
<p>Buddy, don’t you know saving lives matters more<br/>
Than comfort or ease or politics.<br/>
No mask on your face,<br/>
You big disgrace,<br/>
Spreading your germs all over the place.</p>
<p>CHORUS:<br/>
Help to stop the virus!<br/>
Wear your, wear your mask please!</p>
<p>Buddy, be a friend, show love not hate.<br/>
Your mask protects me, as mine does you.<br/>
Put a mask on your face,<br/>
Don’t be a disgrace,<br/>
Don’t spread your germs all over the place.</p>
<p>CHORUS:<br/>
Help to stop the virus!<br/>
Wear your, wear your mask please!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>